


恋物癖

by MemoyC



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短文小集合。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很多年前刚入坑写的短文小集合，搬过来算是有个备份吧。有CP文也有没什么意义的随手写写，有白痴也有虐。  
> 也可以算是作者的黑历史了2333

1.手

Bruce Wayne讨厌Kal-El用他的手指扣住自己的。

那是超人的手，神祗般的光泽皮肤，修长有力的手指，圆润整洁的指尖，温暖的手心。那是拥有巨大力量的一双手，能捏爆炸弹，能托起飞机，能拯救整个世界。那是应该拥抱阳光、拥抱希望、拥抱能够给予他爱的人的手。  
而不是像这样。用它和他十指相扣。

精准而奇妙的严丝合缝，每一根指纹肌理都嵌合的恍惚。没有凯夫拉尔纤维包裹的手指也许产生了一种保护缺失感，因而对方的温度和力道是那样一种温柔而不容拒绝的侵占；双手的感知系统太过灵敏，温度湿度和力度都成为诱因，而及至骨头的疼痛只是奇怪的越发膨胀了满足。好像是一种从身体到精神的催眠。  
好像他们只是这样就足够了，又或这就是最最不可求到可怕的奢侈。  
而一切之后的无论如何，Bruce Wayne都早就知道作为完整而真实的彼此，他永远也不能真正给予对方的东西。

比如让Kal-El真正紧握住自己的手的感觉。


	2. 蝙蝠车

第六十三次，Clark Kent告诉自己这是可笑的。

超人嫉妒一辆车。

——开什么鬼玩笑。  
就算那是蝙蝠侠的车。而且该死的又酷又帅。

然而无论怎样告诉自己这事蠢到了极点，氪星人就是无法停止用强度逼近热视线临界值的目光瞪着那辆车。  
漆黑的流线型，尾翼锋利危险，张扬跋扈的金属大轮毂，沉睡的强劲推进器；暗夜骑士的座驾如同其主人一样拥有一种优雅又暴力的危险气质，而此刻它只是如此安静的潜伏在这条肮脏扭曲的窄巷里，溶于黑暗却又分明孑立——每当看到Gotham的守护者沉默的站在塔顶，Clark也是同样的感觉。

下一秒钟，一片细密而复杂的指示灯在蝙蝠车内的控板上突然亮起，其中展开的地图上一个闪烁的红点表明了召唤座驾的主人的位置。然后沉睡的猛兽咆哮着苏醒，引擎轰鸣的频率不断提升，汽油和电流在其中疯狂奔腾，然后轮胎尖叫大灯开启推进器喷出蓝色的灼浪，蝙蝠车如同离弦的箭一般扎入了Gotham灯火辉煌的街道，只留下狂烈的尾气把角落的垃圾卷到了超人头上。

“……该死！！”  
Kal-El近乎咬牙切齿的扔掉脑袋上的污物，攥死拳头控制着自己不要追上去、恶狠狠的轻而易举的超过那辆车、比它更快的到达那个人身边——哦得了！无论Bruce叫那辆车去该死的干什么他都不信他不行——

‘你要是今晚敢再出现在我的罪犯面前你•就•死•定•了。’

但是暗夜骑士昨晚戳着他胸口的标志一字一顿的阴沉警告在理智崩断前夕顺利打败了某只即将离弦的光速箭，超人沮丧得连那撮总是神采奕奕的卷毛都萎靡了。

这不是第一次了。

Bruce拒绝他送他回家Bruce说我有蝙蝠车Bruce痛恨他在他打击罪犯时候飘在他背后却从不介意叫蝙蝠车来帮忙Bruce就算受了伤也只肯呼叫蝙蝠车而不是他Bruce上次亲自给蝙蝠车打蜡的时候还抚摸着那车完美的漆黑引擎盖勾起了唇角微笑而他有一次只是不小心（？）在车门上弄了个坑Bruce都凶了他很久不让他进蝙蝠洞！！！！

拉奥，请给他一个冷静的理由。

 

就这样当晚或这说是当早三点钟，那辆举世无双的暗夜骑士座驾安稳的载着主人停在专属车位上之后，下了车甩开披风的蝙蝠侠抬眼发现了角落里情绪低沉的外星人。

Bruce看了对方两秒钟，在面具后面眯起了眼睛。  
——更正，是疑似被丢弃的外星大型犬一只。

世界第一的侦探在头脑内瞬间罗列了n种让对方眼神如此哀怨的可能原因，最终在困顿的催促下皱起眉头罕见的率先打破了沉默。  
“……你在干什么。Kal-El。”  
蝙蝠侠这样说着，仍旧站在蝙蝠车旁边，用余光确认着车内监控屏上的情况：刚刚搞定的那群罪犯身上被他放了追踪器，他得确认他们都顺利滚回了Arkham。

所以几乎五秒后他才意识到对方看着他的表情更怨念了。

“…Bruce…”那是穿着超人制服的小记者的声音和神情。

“有话快说！”他不耐烦的抽掉了手套，绕过蝙蝠车的时候身后的披风下摆以一种几乎缠绵的姿态拂过了车侧。“不然就离开。我要睡觉去——

话没说完突然的一阵烈风袭面，然后Bruce还未来得及有任何反应便被瞬间被拉进一个死死的怀抱。  
Clark的声音压抑的从彼此相帖的胸膛振动传递，清晰得无法拒绝。

“…Bruce，Please…”声音更低了一些。但带进了超人的咬紧的声线。“…别总是把我排除开……你知道这有多让人难受…”

他想他是太困了。  
黑暗中火光骤亮的枪口和散落的珍珠项链莫名在他眨眼的一瞬间飞快掠过，蝙蝠洞里常年的低温寒气慢慢爬上他的身体，却又被对方及时收紧的拥抱融化掉，那种恨不能四肢紧抱的样子像极了怕失去心爱之物的狗狗。

Bruce在心里暗自叹了一口气，然后拽起身上的人吻了上去，对方在彼此牙齿撞击惊讶抽气之后迅速的纠缠过来，变本加厉的吻迅速加深，氧气抽离造成的眩晕感让他原本就疲惫的意识模糊不清，他们开始失去平衡，直到他的后背狠狠撞上一大片冷硬的金属。

“…你是我的，Bruce。”  
Kal-El被情欲浸染的字句是冲击强烈的电流，让他忍不住收紧了身体，疲惫和温暖攻城掠池，他决定纵容自己伸手环上对方的后颈，在对方拉掉他的面具的时候。  
“…恩……带我上楼…Clark…”  
他想要他柔软的床，而不是现在硌着他赤裸后背的蝙蝠车引擎盖。  
“……嘘…这是我们第一次在你的车上做。”  
对方咬着他的嘴唇这样说，那双眼睛如此近距离的湛蓝如天如海，某种致命的蛊惑让他该死的一下子性奋起来。

然后氪星人带着强烈占有欲和得意意味的吻吞没了他所有的想法。

 

\-------------------  
后续小剧场：

 

他被爆炸的冲击力撞碎窗户抛出高楼，失血的恍惚让失重感都模糊起来，下落的第三秒，他终于能够挣扎着抬起手上的钩爪枪去努力瞄准某个着力点——尽管他清楚已经晚了。

但是几秒后他的后背狠狠撞击在了蝙蝠车的座椅上，而非冰冷坚硬的Gotham街道地转。特质纤维和皮质座椅上膨胀起来的小气囊抵消了不少撞击力道，但他猜右边内控板和座椅都受损严重。

“…hey，怪不得Clark那么想黑掉你。这是他的招式。”

暗夜骑士维持着下落的姿势窝在一片狼藉的车内，自言自语的说着。随后在安静的细微电流声中摆了摆手，如同这样就可以挥掉自己刚刚愚蠢至极的发言。他尝试着换了个姿势，让自己不要那么在意皮质座椅和某个怀抱的触感差。

“……回家。”


	3. 痛

超人眼看着蝙蝠侠被对方四个人夹击。那都不是什么很厉害的高手，但四面夹击还是让黑暗骑士在撂倒两个人的同时被钢棍狠狠击中左臂。  
那么轻微的一声响。  
几乎来不及传开就淹没在接下来接二连三的打斗声里。  
但超人听到了。光明之子就静静的飘在转角之后，数着那个人的心跳，一下又一下。

五分钟之后对方已经解决了案件，于是他飞过去，赶在那人离开之前堵在他伸出钩爪的方向。  
“让开。”  
最伟大的侦探显然知道超人先前的藏匿游戏。蝙蝠侠已经有做出了让步，他知道他想干什么，但那超过黑暗骑士的界限了。

“Bruce——”轻轻的落到那个人的地盘上，超人透过护目镜看着对方收紧着的蓝色瞳孔。脱臼不是什么大伤，但是一点点的移动都会让疼痛从患处狠狠撕咬过全身。蝙蝠侠把自己包裹在含铅的披风里，然而他就是看到了他的胳膊是在用怎样一种微微奇怪的角度僵持着。  
“两秒钟，就给我两秒钟好吗？”  
Kal-El用他最轻柔的声音说，那语气如果不是带点不肯罢休的意味，几乎就是种哀求。  
“…B？”他试探性的又问了一句，但并没有试图向前一步。

对方的心跳微微加快了一点，呼吸有一瞬间的凝滞，他甚至听到他抿紧嘴唇的声音。  
Gotham阴霾的天空，破旧的路灯就是这条巷子全部的光源，倾斜而脆弱的光线从他背后把这座城市守护者的影子拉得长而又长，末端散开融入厚实的大片黑暗里。  
有那么一秒，超人以为对方会朝那片黑暗抽身而去，沉没进去，无声无息，就像以前以前的时候那样。

他等了很久，又好像只有一瞬间，然后黑暗骑士几不可闻的缓慢呼出一口气，带着更加微小至极的颤抖。  
轻轻松了一点绷紧的肩膀。

于是超人立刻大步上前，捉住那只下一秒因为他的动作而皱眉想飞走的蝙蝠。  
“……”  
Clark握住对方抵在他胸前的手，看到细碎的光在苍蓝色眼底闪烁不定。他收紧掌心里恋人完好的那只手，终于真切感觉到了从对方身上传过来的疼痛的气息。

终于，他想。

那仿佛是一种扩散性的雾气。  
“…只要两秒钟。”  
但一直一直被那个人全部锁在怀抱里。

Kal轻轻的、缓慢的从披风下面执起对方脱臼的手臂。X-Ray不能用，但是他记得很清楚对方是怎样被狠狠击中。任他再小心翼翼，移动还是让蝙蝠侠皱起了眉头，这次超人听到牙齿咬紧的声音，肌肉绷紧血液奔腾的声音，还有更快了一点的心跳。

第一秒，他感觉到那些雾气慢慢的朝他笼罩过来，彼此几乎同频率的快速心跳在耳边鼓噪。而除此之外的世界好像全部凝固静止了。

第二秒的前十分之一，他快速而精准握着对方手臂转腕、施力、上托，把脱臼的关节安回到原位。  
然后迅雷不及掩耳的、那雾气猛然爆炸般的吞噬过来，被超人握住的另一个人的手在刹那剧烈的颤抖，巨大的力道攥死绷紧着拳头，蝙蝠侠的身体像是张瞬间被拉到极限的弓，硬如石块又一触即碎的错觉；同时间Kal-El觉得自己被无数细小的长针狠狠扎满了全身，心脏狠狠缩起， 难以言喻的酸涩痛楚袭击他，那种感觉让钢铁之子都缩起脊背。

第七秒，黑暗骑士的呼吸和心跳回复到了以往的频率。  
他慢慢的抽回被对方握在手心的那只手臂，微微转了转重新安上的那个关节，然后收进披风底下。  
“…你超时了。”蝙蝠侠看着超人这样说，声音有点干涩的嘶哑。

尾音之后，对方把他抱进怀里。  
“……Bruce…”Clark明显被痛苦折磨过的声音在他耳边极尽的地方传过来，带着潮湿的热度，哪怕隔着那层护甲。仿佛劫后余生的复杂难解。“……Bruce...”

他眯着眼睛望着那战破旧的路灯。  
左臂的疼痛像是剧烈高光过后留下的晃留，不真实般的麻木感。而对方的拥抱小心的给他的伤处留出了空间。  
“……”  
——蝙蝠侠的痛苦他从来没有打算与人共享。那是他存在的根本之一。  
“…你究竟还要耽误我下班的时间多久。”  
他不确定自己说这句话的时候究竟用了什么语气。  
“……介意超人特快送您回家吗？”  
但他想大概是口气太松了。因为对方的表情就像终于被主人认同的大型犬。  
“…哼。”

——但Bruce是不是可以偶尔尝试。


	4. 子弹

——“How far can bullets go？”  
——“Pretty far… But they usually get stuck in something and stop.”  
——“What if they don’t?”[注]

+++

Gordon注视着蝙蝠侠捡起那颗金色的小块金属，然后转向他，收拢掌心。  
黑骑士偶尔也会这样取走现场的证物，但通常不是这样仅此一份的。警长不动声色的看着对方，他没想过他会解释什么，然而这次那漆黑的蝙蝠却竟开口了。

“…算我借的。”

那声音和以往有什么不同，Gordon想。一瞬间他觉得那些粗粝沙哑的声线下面某些发音的角度与方式如此熟悉，仿佛长久以来他一直在哪里听到，又或者只是更长久、长久以前的曾经某一天。但黑暗骑士没有再说一个字，径直坠入了屋外磅礴的雨幕。

这本该是个小案子。  
只是被杀的中年男人是他们这段日子一直在追踪的重要线人；这可怜的家伙为了一家人的生活而不得不卖命给恶魔，却最终只是为全家人拿到地狱的门票。凶手下手凶狠而干净利落，其中不满十岁的孩子依旧睁大着水蓝的眼睛，甚至还来不及恐惧，如同只是在眨眼的瞬间被永恒凝固。

一小时以后，Gordon回到自己的办公室简单交代了一下便打开电脑放出现场的原始照片。放大，再放大，直到那颗金色的弹壳占满了整个显示视窗；那不是现在Gotham的罪犯们爱用的那种型号，实话讲应该是——它过时了起码十年了。或许在二十年前，它的确是各种命案的必要主角，但今天它已经几乎被人遗忘了。敲下回车，然后Gordon看到了资料库的相关搜索结果。所有属于这种型号的子弹的案子里，有两个受害者记录尤为显眼——那是Gotham甚少的光明纪念、或者说是象征——Thomas Wayne与Martha Wayne。

于是突然间，已经在这个警局摸爬滚打了二十余年的男人记起来了——二十年前，那一天是他从另一个孩子面前拿走了那两颗血液干涸的相同子弹。  
他想起那双破碎的蓝色眼睛，他想起那副瑟缩而恐惧的小身体，他想起自己用已经没有温度的、逝去之人的风衣包裹住那个孩子、对他说已经没事了、都过去了。而那孩子只是抓住了风衣，一错不错的、茫然又恐惧的看着他攥在手心的金属方向，如同破碎的玻璃碎片，如同直指向人的漆黑枪口，径直穿过所有温柔与虚假的安慰。  
那时Gordon就知道，Gotham几十年来最知名的抢劫案和所有类似的案件一样，从来就没有什么幸存者。 

但无论怎样Wayne夫妇的案子早已经结了。  
凶手在被缉拿之前就已经被人枪杀。他们只找到他的尸体，横陈在一样弯曲潮湿的窄巷，一文不名。那把或许曾终结了Gotham最光明的理想的手枪被甩在三米之外，弹夹空空如也，他们从尸体里找到了六发子弹里的另三枚，和已经归档的Wayne夫妇的那两枚一样；只有剩下的那一枚至今也没有再找到。没人知道它曾经指向谁的心脏、又究竟去了哪里，也根本没必要关心——这样不知道被射向了哪里的子弹在这座城市里每一分钟都会飞出枪膛，成千上万，飞在这座城市里；挟着死亡、仇恨、疯狂，仿佛永远又永远的追逐着它们的目标之人，直到死亡来将他们一同安息共葬。

所以——那些和这次的案子难道有什么联系吗？在二十年之后？  
蝙蝠侠拿走那种老古董子弹干嘛？多多少少还是警方更容易追踪枪支信息，他大可以直接告诉他。  
不知道为什么Gordon觉得他不会将它还回来了。虽然对方几乎从不食言。  
还是说其实黑骑士暗地里喜欢收藏子弹，而这颗恰巧是他多年的收藏里一直还未拥有的吗。

警长摘掉眼镜揉了揉酸涩的眼窝，他已经快三天没睡过一个小时，发现自己的思维开始有点天马行空的不受控制。他不该浪费时间去猜这些乱七八糟、或许根本没什么联系的事情。现在重要的线人死了，目标那边接下来必然要有大动作，他们还有得是要忙。

关上电脑离开之前，男人模糊的迟疑了一下，莫名的。

屏幕上Wayne夫妇和他们小儿子站在一起幸福的微笑着，像种闪闪发光的童话。

然后他说了一句出口之后自己都觉得莫名其妙至极的话。

“…如果你真的需要的话，不用还了，Bats。”

+++

How far can the bullet goes.   
Pretty，pretty far.  
Until it gets stuck in something and stop，forever.

 

===  
【注】节选自电影《crash》里一个爸爸和他小小的女儿的对话。


	5. 猫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 痴汉超人出没注意

蝙蝠侠像一只猫咪。

这是句掷地有声字字千金的判断句。在有人胆敢使它浮上水面拨开云雾之前，甚至让人想都不敢想。  
这是句一旦被说出来就横扫天下的咒语。上至神圣的亚马逊公主下至高谭粉丝团老大，连半秒的思考时间也不需要，便举双手赞成被洗脑成功。

尖尖耳朵，眼神凌厉，蓄势待发时候躯体的完美曲线，爪子锋利，脚步悄无声息。  
生人勿近，熟人勿扰，心情好和心情差你自会从沉默里知道，切忌自寻死路，进退自知方为上策。

资深爱猫中毒者克拉克肯特先生多年来针对猫这种生物提炼出来这样的总结，也正是他以超级的智慧与魄力说出了那著名的蝙蝠猫咪理论。眼下肯特先生正连氪星人也记不清究竟是第几次由于超级听力而在小巷子的垃圾堆里发现受伤的猫咪，通体黑色，瞳孔尖锐，缩着自己流血的那只腿，耸起后背亮出爪子朝正试图接近的红蓝大个儿生物发出警告；猫科掠食动物特有的凶狠野性，攻击的气势咄咄逼人。  
然而这情景对肯特先生来说，简直是家常便饭小菜一碟。他轻缓的让自己落到地面，张开双臂、露出外星牌微笑，缓缓靠过去。

第一，接近的速度和路线一定要掌握好，既不可以太快让猫咪感到太大威胁、也不能露出让其可以溜走的路线。  
第二，一定要用你全部的阳光能量来微笑，拿出百分百黄澄澄的温暖的心，善良无害的眨动你的眼睛传递你的情感。  
第三，猫咪如果用爪子攻击你，龇牙朝你嗷呜做各种凶狠状，一定要默默承受熟视无睹。它只是害怕又烦躁，不想让你接近它的脆弱，也不知道要怎么在维持天生骄傲的同时拒绝。  
第四，持之以恒！坚持不懈！深情似水！适度强势！下手稳准狠！

成功抱住猫咪的一瞬间它会因为肢体接触而本能的颤抖，因为温暖因为伤痛，锋利的瞳孔由于恐惧而张开；它会死命的挣扎，在你身上各种抓挠蹬踢踹，这时一定要死死抱住不放手，伸手抚摸按揉它优美但紧绷的脊背，低下头去抱紧它传递你的体温，然后轻声的、反复的告诉它已经没事了，已经没事了——用上你全部的爱。

这样救获猫咪后，如果你有幸能够和它建立更深一步的缘分，那就又是另一门高深的学问了。  
肯特先生尽管深谙此道，但由于猫咪这种生物的神奇，他也仍摸爬滚打的在各种经验惨痛的实践探索中不断加深对猫咪的了解、以期能更好的疼爱它。  
总而言之，把那只黑色的小猫送到救治中心之后，肯特先生拨通了某个私人频道，数秒后听筒里传来一贯低沉不友好的应答，只是因为此刻正时值某作息时间表中的起床时间、而带着点模糊的鼻音和不清醒。肯特先生简洁明了的表达了希望共进下午茶的愿望，听筒里传来猫咪咕哝般的滚音，肯特先生随着那声音想象着他的猫在床上伸展身体扭拧被单，最后又缩回一个舒适而任性的姿势，得到一个哼出来的音节作为应允。

肯特先生笑着结束了通讯、让自己升入云端，向高谭的方向飞去。  
他想今天如果帮他的猫咪争取到阿尔弗雷德的双层小饼干，也许就能赢得留下过夜的小奖励。  
这该会是个甜蜜的夜晚。

——只要你学会如何驯养、服从你的猫咪。

这迷人的生物就会给予你一段完美的相处关系、宛如恋爱。


	6. The Best Thing I Ever Had

“嗨~嗨~蓝大个儿，不用忙着躲了，我已经看到你嘴角肿了~”  
“……Wally…”超人沮丧的声音听起来总是让人容易心软。联盟速度最快的八卦爱好者插起他盘子里的最后一块蛋糕塞进嘴里，仗义的光速解决之后将还沾着奶油的手拍上同事的钢铁肩膀，以及时的关心。  
“你又怎么招到你那彪悍的马子了？”

此话一出，世界上最强大的男人顿时又萎靡下去五厘米，他忍不住捂住脸低声呻吟：“…哦Wally，求你真的别这么说，我想Heh——…咳，她真的不会喜欢被称作什么马子的……”  
“OK、OK，我忘了，是我错了。”年轻的小子在面具后面露出一个有点赖皮的讨好笑脸，“那是我们大超的真爱~对吧~老兄，真真真真~~~爱爱爱爱爱~~~。所以——哇哦，这果真是你那姑娘打的？”  
对方极其难看的苦笑了一下，大致是默认了。  
闪电侠扳过氪星人端正的脸仔仔细细端详了十个微秒，喔，说真的，那姑娘下手可不轻。  
“…呃…大超，我能明白你真心爱那姑娘的心情，但——把氪石也交给她是不是…有点早？”他顿了顿，然后突然有点紧张似的看了看周遭，又飞快的瞥了眼角落里监视器，最后才压低了声音如临大敌般的说，“而且，而且你也有把氪石交给过蝙蝠对不对？”  
“不他——”  
“哦相信我，这消息大家早就都知道啦。”他眨了眨眼，又恢复那副紧张表情，“你不觉得你就轻易——哦我没有任何侮辱性的意思喔——但就这么把可以置你于死地氪石交给一个姑娘……我是觉得那会让蝙蝠有点——”他同样飞快的挣扎着选词，“well，不舒服吧，恩？毕竟据说他好容易才接受那个？”  
超人看起来有口难辩无言以对；又或者事情根本偏离真相太远了。  
沉默的三秒钟后，还是世界上最快的人首先耐不住了性子，他捶了比他几乎要高出大半头的蓝大个一拳。“哦得了！到底怎么了嘛！说出来我才能帮你的呀！”  
凯尔-艾尔在心里深深将脸埋进了掌心。但从不说谎的外星人还是开口了：“……其实真的没什么。你知道，我很…爱她。呃…昨天情人节我们度过了很美好的一天，然后今早我吃错药了突然对她说了…结婚什么的——”  
“蛤！？”  
“…我当时还不是很清醒，我还以为我还在那个美妙的梦里而已！所以大概说了些让她生气的…”  
“你说了啥？”  
现在超人基本上处于自言自语的自我检讨状态了，像是把那些可怕的事说出来他就能解脱一些。沃利突然发现他们的主席甚至已经微微的让飘了起来还不自知。  
“…我…我猜我可能描述了一下之前在梦里看到的我们结婚典礼时的情景。我看到她穿着那身黑色的制服——我真的很喜欢她穿那身衣服的样子，虽然有时候那会让她变得非常难以接近，甚至是受伤的时候——这让我有点不能忍耐，但…无论如何，那样的她真的非常美。他——她拥有高贵的灵魂，牺牲，尽管她总让自己看起来很差劲…我爱她……我希望能亲手为她摘掉面——呃我是说，那叫什么来着，头纱？…看着她的眼睛，吻她，跟他交换誓言，让我们真正属于彼此……就像我父母那样……我忍不住期待那个美好的时刻…以我爱的他的真正的模样……尽管这的确只是个象征的仪式罢了…….”

这次的沉默很是比上次长了不止一倍两倍。  
闪电侠很体贴的观察着等待着他的钢铁同事慢慢沉淀下自己翻涌的感情。哦，这气氛他实在开口不能好吗？  
过了一会儿，超人显然意识到自己有点掉进小世界太深了，惊醒般的看向对方。“抱歉！我没注意，不小心就——……”  
像是方才意识到自己都说了些什么，他的耳朵红了。   
沃利再次拍了拍他，一脸我能理解的经验老道貌。“没啥，爱情使人变傻，这很正常嘛~”  
“……”  
“但——黑婚纱…？我没想到蓝大个儿原来你还挺…前卫？品味独特，恩。前卫…挺好！喜欢就成嘛！”红色的闪电小子伸手揽住对方，亲昵的收紧，脸上先前有点僵硬的表情一扫而空，跟语调一样快乐而活力。“挑好了日子记得通知我们啊！我真是很好奇你这位特殊的新娘子是个啥模样——黑婚纱，嘿，我开始喜欢你这点子了，拖地的黑长裙说不定真的挺美，哈，至少够诱惑？哦对不起。不过，对了，大超我真得说一句，你刚才用错‘他’和‘她’好几次…难不成其实是盛大的同志婚礼？”——眼看着氪星人的表情犹如吃坏了肚子突然发作的虚弱可怜，沃利飞快的接了下去，“哈哈哈哈我开玩笑啦！等你的好消息朋友！”

伸长手臂顺走了超人面前看起来还未被动过的下午茶盘子里的一块小甜点，然后闪电侠说了句该值班去了不然会被蝙蝠发现就咻一下消失了。拥有超级速度的另一个男人依然坐在那里，似乎有点反应不能似的盯着他的盘子发愣，不知道是还沉浸在那美好的婚礼场景里还是在想些什么别的。  
然而下一秒那红小子突然又出现了。  
“哦我刚刚忘了说，氪石，说真的，Supes，好好考虑一下？那可是个不小的负担吧其实？”他又压低了嗓门，“我敢打赌Bats不会同意的，你知道，他就是啥都能知道。”说完噘嘴做了一个鬼脸。

直到这时候，克拉克似乎终于反应过来了他在想什么——  
然后就像响应他内心的哀嚎一般，他的通信器突然响了起来，黑暗骑士那仿佛从深渊而来的声线让两个英雄都打了个颤。

「Superman，到我这里来一下。马上。」

超人一瞬看起来简直可怜，他求助又或者茫然似的看了看沃利，后者挤出一个笑容来说着我值班去了啊哈哈哈迅速脚底抹油拉着尾音消失在通道里。  
凯尔盯着那被剩下的一块蛋糕，徒劳的用飘起来的几秒钟想着如果去求阿尔弗雷德教他做那个布鲁斯最爱吃的小甜饼，他拿着去能增加多少生还率，通讯器就又响了起来。

这次是只有他一个人能听到的声音。

仿佛从深渊的黑夜而来，神秘、低沉，边缘锋利破碎、坚定，又如昂贵丝绸般美丽的。

那漆黑神圣的礼服的主人用他真正的声音说：

「让我们深入讨论一下‘结婚戒指’的归属问题，Kal-EL。」


	7. 枕头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是亲情向。

阿尔弗雷德潘尼沃斯站在韦恩家典雅的卧室门前挺直脊梁，然后敲门走了进去，深吸一口气后用以老人的标准来说格外中气十足的嗓音说：“午安，Bruce少爷。”  
四柱大床上的人没有任何动静，阳光打在厚实的窗帘上晕开淡淡的光，模糊的氤氲里男人近乎蜷缩的和大朵大朵柔软的被子纠缠在一起，看似一只无人打扰的午睡中的大猫。但阿尔弗雷德用他几十年的工资加福利打赌——韦恩家传人抱着枕头的手绝对收紧了几厘米。

和从前一模一样，就像那是让人唯一的、最安心的依靠一样。

“Bruce少爷，当初是您自己说的可以应付的来双重生活的。”  
老管家毫不留情的走过去一把拉开了厚重的窗帘，灿烂的阳光扑进来让眼睛在一瞬间疼痛，阿尔弗雷德微微皱起眉头看着床上的男人动了动试图把自己埋进枕头的怀抱里躲避光线。  
他还清晰的记得二十年前的这个情景。但二十年后的今天，他已经不能再揉乱孩子的头发纵容他一次又一次的继续赖床，然后向托马斯老爷解释说是他一时忘记了去叫醒小少爷。那时候小小的孩子八爪抱着几乎要和他等身大的枕头，会朝他露出得到宠溺的迷糊笑容。  
“您知道——Wayne集团在一个小时候有个重要会议。”

从他的少爷决定成为黑暗骑士开始，阿尔弗雷德潘尼沃斯就知道自己要做的将是什么。

他走过去熟练的一把抽走了韦恩死死巴住的羽毛枕头，终于逼迫对方放弃了消极抵抗而眼神不甘的抬起头来，线条犀利的薄唇微微抿起，声音沙哑。“……蝙蝠是夜行动物，Alfred。”  
“的确。不过Wayne家不是，少爷。”  
他看着他一手养大的孩子，努力让自己的目光坚决而不容余地。  
一秒钟之后，韦恩家主收回了留恋在管家手里枕头上的迷蒙目光，揉了揉眉心撑起了上身。  
他看着他一手养大的孩子，努力让自己不要因为那赤裸后背上那些触目惊心的伤痕而皱起眉头。

因为这都是他必须做的。也是他唯一能够做的。

“您的午餐已经在楼下准备好了。”  
管家微笑着对已经扣好衬衫扣子的少爷说，对方点点头，然后在离开卧室前回过头来看了仍然拿着枕头站在原地的管家一眼。

“…谢谢，Alfred。”

“我的荣幸，少爷。”  
主卧室里，老人慢慢的把枕头重新放回床上，轻轻的整理好。

“…我的荣幸。Bruce少爷。”


	8. 噩梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇有点惊悚向2333

“你为什么又来了？”  
那孩子瞪着他。  
“还想杀死我吗？”  
幼嫩的脖子折断似的怪异歪着，双目圆睁而漆黑无白。  
“…已经很多次了……”  
场景唰的在他们脚下铺开，像泼开的血。石砖翻转垒砌，雾气升起，高墙耸立。他根本无路可逃，连脚都拔不起。  
“每次都好疼…每次……爸爸妈妈…”  
比血更浓稠的液体从那双瞪视他的眼睛里缓慢流淌下来，形成扩散的侵蚀湖泊，浮起两具倒地的身体，以他熟悉的姿势和面容。  
“……我恨你…恨你…”  
他认识这张脸。  
“……………”  
诅咒似的暗夜低语从四面八方交叠涌来，啃噬皮肤骨头，最后浓汇成一句野兽的咆哮。  
“…………——恨你…!!!!!!”

那是八岁的布鲁斯韦恩。

而这都不是真的。

他无情的闭起眼睛，无视面前狰狞咆哮的孩子，幼小的十指满是鲜血，而他知道那都不是他的。他只是毫无所动。那孩子还在哭喊、恸哭、哭号、撕裂似的凄厉又嘶哑的哀鸣着，像地狱而来千年的冤魂、像正被千刀万剐、承受着不可承受之痛。  
而他告诉自己，这些不过都不是真的。

“看着我!!!!!看着我!!!!!!懦夫!!!!!!”  
他皱起眉，凝神微动手指试图感受掌间的力量；那咆哮混合着孩子的尖利和恶鬼的低沉，喷薄在离他极近的地方，震耳欲聋。

“————怪物!!!!!!”

然后下个瞬间他猛然睁开眼睛，张开锋利的爪子闪电般直取对方脆弱细小的咽喉，死死的攥紧，一下子就让那孩子失去了声音。四周的一切都如烂掉腐朽般扭曲融化起来，那两具身体又缓慢的随着窄巷的墙壁、珍珠、子弹一起沉没下去；他手里的孩子颤抖着身体发出细碎童真的呜咽，细细小小的四肢在空气中扭打挥动，看起来如此无助。

那望着他的眼睛，薄蓝得仿佛随时会被满盈的泪水挤碎。  
而他毫无动摇。  
漆黑的、浓稠的、血液似的那些侵蚀液体缓缓的朝他流动了过来，黑暗，整个空间都以他为中心收缩着；孩子大滴大滴的泪水滚落在他的皮革手套上，竟有温热温热的触感。  
那挣扎越来越微弱了。黑暗的潮水不断不断流汇、渗入他的身体。  
他盯着那双眼睛，无声张开的嘴唇，那张在死亡面前、年幼的哭泣的脸。

布鲁斯韦恩的脸。

终于孩子的手垂落了下去，白白净净，没有鲜血也没有尘埃，最后一片黑暗鳞片般完整扣合上他的脚踝，他痉挛似的痛苦的咳出一口气，伴随着鲜血与刺鼻的浓烟，剧痛一阵一阵从由弱渐强的从腹部回荡开来在他身体里，漫天的火光与隐约的嘈杂淹没上来包围了他。  
他盯着头顶那仅剩未被焚烧的墨蓝色夜空，缓慢的吸气。

——感觉那些痛苦那些黑夜那些鲜血那些哀号流淌在他血管肌肉盔甲里的咆哮力量。

然后伸手撑住确实压在身上的倒塌重物，施力，施力，最终推开了它。

这才是真实的。  
他站起身体，摊开手掌，看着手套上的鲜血，在心里重复告诉自己。


End file.
